Two Steps Away
by xxil0vey0uxx
Summary: She was silent, words unspoken, but always talked at. Until he came and revealed that she was important,special. Her voice was born and she vowed to never lose it. The girl learned what love meant. He showed her that she meant something to the world, she would do great things. The girl was going to give him a gift, bigger than the two of them.
1. Prologue

She could barely breathe. Everyone's words strangled her, telling her who to be and who she was. For her thoughts, always remained unspoken. Words born in her mouth but died in her breath. She was always silent and took the verbal abuse. The young girl surely was smart and did not believe anyones lies. The biggest being that they loved her. For her love meant acceptance, she never got that.

Her family was always to involved with perfection. They could not understand that she was unique. Yes she surely was close to perfect, she was immensely beautiful. They just did not understand her. Her grave urge to standout and not be a number or statistic. Yes, this girl was not like her last name.

She sought refuge in her friends. Yes, in this instance water was thicker than blood. This girl completed the group. She was the glue, holding everyone together. Stronger than the rest, everyone turned to her in a time of need. She new exactly what to say, her voice soothed them.

Yet she was still incomplete. her friends tried to listen to her needs, but they couldn't understand. This girl had no one who truly understood her. Not yet. She was sure to meet him soon and when she did she would feel true love. The girl would now what safety is. He would accept her and not try to make her something else. He would stand up for her and let her voice be heard. This boy was a game changer. From him she learned to stand up for herself. She found her voice and promised herself to never lose it. This was her gateway to be something, something no one expects. That is what she told herself, and she stuck to it.

She was defiantly unique. Not in a quirky way but in a rare gem. She was one in a million, even though she did not know that. This girl would inspire more than just her small town. Yes Spencer Hastings was something special. Greater than Rosewood and her last name.

The boy was loved, but for the wrong reasons. His step sister loved him for sex you could say that was the extent of love. Besides that no one loved him, his mother did but she is long gone. He too like the girl was talked at. The boy was smart but no one knew that. For he was quite and believed to be a trouble maker. Unlike the girl no one turned to him with their problems, for he was a loner. Everyone laughed at him, the didn't feel like he was a person. Sometimes he agreed with the. He didn't like his life, but he would never kill himself. No he would not be his mother.

One day, the boy met a girl who was like him. She too was quite but did not know her strength. This young man loved the girl so much, he would do anything for her. That includes protecting her from an evil friend. The boy, without knowing it, saved the girl. Through him she found her voice and quickly everyone realized her beauty. They soon began to listen.

The girl in turn saved the boy. She showed everyone that he was not a wicked monster. Blood, ran through his veins just like theirs. She made him feel wanted. The girl needed him, to complete her heart.

It was like a fairy tale, their love for each other was so strong. Their story though, was comparable to _Romeo and Juliet_, they came from two different worlds and their parents did not approve. Neither died in the end, but broken hearts arose at one time or another.

Authors Note:

Hey guys its been awhile. I defiantly missed you. This story will be much different than _Little Lights_. I will try to post as much as possible, but I am starting school very soon so please forgive me if I do not. So, please tell me what you think of this story, I do not have any idea about the plot yet (dpoilier alert not really ;P) maybe in the coming hours? I hope:).


	2. Charlotte's Argument Part 1

The young girl took a hard look in the mirror. After twenty minutes she felt that she was ready to face the world. Yes, her day was starting off peacefully. She was supposed to go and have breakfast with her boyfriend. Later go back to his place and watch movies. That night well, that will remain unspoken. Spencer's world was not attacked. She still had some pride.

The Hastings name had not been tarnished. One blow, soon to come, will rock the ship. The second, well we have Titanic II on our hands, but that is for a later chapter. Lets focus on the first hiccup.

*An Obvious Note*

You won't expect what is coming

Miss Veronica what have you been doing with your free time? Most importantly I should ask what were you doing with your free time thirteen years ago? Let me start the popcorn, I love drama.

"Who the hell is she Veronica!"

The show has begun, lets watch.

"Peter I can explain."

At this time Spencer had already descended the stairs and was stars truck by the scene. There was a girl, young approximately thirteen standing in her kitchen. The little girl was an onlooker, just like Spencer. Let us return of attention to the parents.

"Alright explain, I am listening."

"Remember when you first told me about Jason, and I left. Well, you can tell from her and that's why I left for the year. I went to my mothers and you just didn't come for me."

"Mom?"

Spencer has just interjected herself into a sticky situation.

"What are you two screaming about?"

Spencer turned her focus on the girl. The young one looked like her, a mint Spencer and in that moment she knew.

"So you left and you knew you were pregnant!"

"What was I supposed to do? Our world was falling apart. I couldn't stay here and even look at you!"

"But you never told me?"

By now the trio was looking at the little girl. She too was looking at them. This defiantly was not a warm welcome into her family.

"What did you do with her Veronica?"

"I gave her to my sister and now well she was moving away and just sent her here..."

"You just are making it seem like nothing is happening!"

The little girl had much to say, for she was a Hastings. She just could not speak a man who she assumed was her father was mad about her existence. Her mother was trying to somewhat deny her and a young woman just kept staring at her. You can say she was quite nervous.

"Mom what's her name?"

"Charlotte."

Welcome to the family Charlotte Alyssa Hastings.

authors note:

Did you guys like it? How about my choice for a third person narrator? Should I change it to first? What about adding a sister? This want be the final argument about Charlotte! What about Spencer? What do you think Melissa will think? What is this other blow? Leave your ideas as a review. Love you!


	3. Secrets(sometimes) Heal Wounds

Yes, the Spencer's surname was sure to be tarnished. The rumor mill soon will catch hold of this scandalous finding. They would be the talk of the town. Normally this would be welcomed, but not this time.

Oh yes this was grave news in the Hastings household. Was this rock bottom? Defiantly not. Pregnancy would break them once, but they would rebuild, and would suffer two more pregnant blows. I am not going to spoil the ending.

Isn't there a daughter missing from this equation? Melissa, were was this joyous non wonder. Oh yes she told her mother she was working in Philadelphia, silly Veronica your daughter is still in Rosewood she is having sex with Wren as we speak. Haha oh the irony. I guess Hastings women have lots of secrets. So we have figured out Veronica and Melissa's but what about Spencer and Charlotte? Surly they had secrets themselves.

Well spoiler they did. Another spoiler there secrets are to come, just not yet. We must build this story up. The climax will surely be their secrets. Oh both girls are game changers. The sisters, very much different than their family. Charlottes secret will help Spencer and her friends. It's amazing what young ones know. They are listening, retaining everything adults say. Remember that, watch out.

Authors Note:

sorry guys! I forgot to post yesterday, I know. I also know this is an extremely short chapter. Next chapter will be MUCH longer. All I really have to say. Love you3


	4. Rivers of Prayer

Things happen for a reason. Everyone just says that to console themselves. In order to make the situation seem better than it is. Truth is, they are wrong.

Things happen because of people's actions. Others do things that have ripple affects on our lives.

Yes people's actions do change the course of others lives. That is self evident in this story. You could say that is the focal point.

Ah but it seems that I have gone off track. We must remain focused on the story, the reason I am telling you this.

This story, Spencer's life is much like the poem of Alison Krauss(no pun intended). Life will get away from her. Soon she will be older with more responsibilities. She will have to find a consolation, and end result. Something to put her soul into. Yes, this young woman would not be alone. It would be a swarm of woman beside her on this journey for selflessness. The journey practiced every dawn and dusk, always with imperfections.

Every person had their own flaw. One was a whore, another could be a liar, the other vengeful. Yes, you must be pondering what Spencer's flaw was. Ah it might come as a surprise but you might be clever and have already come to the conclusion. Temptation. Yes that is a word not an action like the others. Well as a child you are tempted to steal a cookie and as you age you are tempted to lie and as a late teen, well certain actions are thought about and yearned for. Are we all on the same page? Please this can not be drawn for you.

So you might be asking what can that marvelous action have to do with such a wise girl. Oh but how the moment makes us lose our senses. Joy and wonder overwhelmed our already stir crazy mind. Oh the brain is a wonderful organ. That discussion if for another day. Back to the topic at hand.

Spencer had lost her senses that day, many weeks ago now. The dead had been done and now consequences were coming. Well you could say they began to grow that day. Yes this should be a magical time for this young girl and her man. It was anything but that, but as she saw with her mother. Hiding a child isn't a great option. It will blow up in your face and you won't have an excuse. Ultimately because you never had a solid one. You could never explain the situation and even convince yourself. Yes you weren't able to lie to yourself.

How could she tell them? Their doubtful life would surely not accept hers. They would shut her down. Dig her into the ground. They wouldn't accept her choices. They would question her actions. Yes they did all of these things. Still the young girl was certain of one thing, they would not accept the child growing inside of her. They would reject their blood.

authors note-

sorry for not updating. I had tryouts. Reviews? any questions?


End file.
